More Than Friends
by Forever I Will Glow
Summary: Katherine's thoughts are bugging her after the War of Dreams, and she knows sleep isn't going to come easy. Nightlight has fears of his own. Katherine x Nightlight. Oneshot.


**This is just something I pooped out while I'm writing a bunch of other stuff. It takes place at the end of The Sandman and the War of Dreams. I hope you enjoy it!**

The celebration lasted until very late, long past everyone's bedtime. But when the time for bed finally arrived, Katherine was not the least bit sleepy.

She brushed her teeth thoroughly, scrubbing at each tooth with care. She took longer than usual to comb out each strand of reddish-brown hair. And when this was done, she didn't want to sleep. She spun around a few times, admiring the feeling of her soft nightgown against her bare legs. She pretended she was a princess, taking a deep bow and waving to all her royal subjects. She pretended to be Ombric, fluttering her hands to and fro and reciting odd little spells. She pretended she was North or Toothiana, whipping her hairbrush around like a sword and hitting her imaginary targets spot-on.

She let out a small yell as she whirled around to jab her make-believe monster, but the yell turned into a squeak when the tip of the hairbrush collided with something. She didn't know anyone was behind her! But when she looked up to see pale green irises, a blush crept up into her cheeks and she took a step back, dropping the brush to her side.

"Um, sorry. Hello, Nightlight."

The spectral boy smiled with a perfection that seemed to dull that nagging voice in her brain that kept her from wanting her precious sleep. He raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the hairbrush. The red tint of her cheeks darkened and she tossed the object behind her, cringing slightly when it hit the wall. But Nightlight only smiled brighter.

"Will you be getting to bed soon?" Katherine hoped the question would distract him from the thought of her playing, but his teasing smirk told her otherwise. "It's very late."

His smirk turned into a slight frown, so she continued.

"Sleeping is wonderful, don't worry. Especially when you have sweet dreams. I know you've never done it before, but you'll like it, I promise. Don't be afraid."

Nightlight shook his head, his white strands bouncing up and down. Katherine bit her lip thoughtfully. So he wasn't nervous about finally sleeping for the first time in his life…why did she sense that he was on edge?

"What's wrong, then?" she asked curiously, squinting her gray eyes to focus on him. He just stared at her for a second, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. She knew what he was thinking.

"Me?" Her eyes widened, and he nodded again, glad that she understood. "I'm okay, I told you. You and Sandy saved me, remember?" She offered him a grin. Her tooth was still growing in from when she'd fallen from the bell tower. Her dearest friend had saved her that time, too. But Nightlight shook his head, becoming a bit frustrated. He was positive she knew what he meant. He could feel her anxiety without her having to say anything, as usual.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," she faked a yawn. "You know where you're staying, right?" The boy nodded slowly. Usually, she wouldn't hesitate to tell her friend what was bothering her. She trusted him with her life. But she didn't know how he'd take this thought. She wanted to keep it to herself. She threw her auburn tresses over her shoulder and turned in the direction of her bedroom. "Goodnight."

She didn't realize her friend had been following her until she turned in the threshold of her room to shut the door and he was standing there, glowing in protest. But his luminescence seemed fainter than usual.

"Nightlight, what are you doing?" He pushed his way into the room, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that showed Katherine he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted. "I can show you where your room is, if you forgot."

He shook his head firmly. She sighed.

"Okay, okay, I know you want me to tell you." He nodded eagerly before stepping up to her and taking her hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze, and Katherine was reminded that she didn't have to fight this battle alone. She had North and Bunnymund, and Toothiana and Mansnoozie and Ombric. And she had Nightlight. She would always have Nightlight.

"It's going to sound really strange," she warned. "You might be angry."

He didn't respond. He simply furrowed his eyebrows with concern. She gently pulled her hands out of his, taking a step back.

"I knew Pitch wasn't gone. I know, I know I should have told you. But…he said something to me, before Mother Nature took us. He…he wanted to make me his daughter. And you, his son. Because he misses Emily Jane. He just wants a family, Nightlight." There was silence for a few seconds.

_It seems like you've been thinking about this for a while_, the boy finally replied in his mind. He knew Katherine would hear and understand. She was his best friend; of course she would. She always had before.

"I—maybe." She bit her lip. "I've always wanted parents. Of course, I have Ombric, but he's far too busy most of the time." Katherine trained her eyes on her bare feet, wiggling her toes before looking back up to her friend. "He—Pitch—said he could give that to me."

_You trust him? _Nightlight was getting more and more frantic. The moon told him to believe! He believed in Katherine! She couldn't go Darkling…she just couldn't! He didn't know what he'd do without his Katherine by his side.

"No, no! It's not like that! Of course I don't _trust _him…but he was a good man once."

_Once. Not now._

"You were going to kill him, Nightlight! You _all_ were."

_He wanted to hurt you!_

Katherine rubbed her eyes roughly, growing frustrated. She couldn't expect Nightlight to understand this. He thought too simply. Too childishly. For him, there was a right and a wrong. A good and a bad; no in between. Of course, Pitch wasn't in between. No, Pitch was _bad_. But that didn't mean he didn't deserve sympathy. Three loud raps on the door to the bedroom startled both of them.

"Come in," Katherine called. The door was pushed open to reveal North. He was in his nightclothes with a sour expression on his face.

"Nightlight? What are you doing in here? Katherine, you were supposed to be in bed ages ago!"

"I know, I know. Just give us a few minutes, please, North?"

"Two," he held up two of his large fingers. "And I'll be standing right here. No funny business."

"You really don't trust us?" Katherine looked at her older friend incredulously.

"Two. Minutes." He stepped out of the room, shutting the door a little harder than necessary. The shadow of his large body didn't disappear from under the door.

"Nightlight, you have to understand—" She turned back to the spectral boy only to be attacked in a tight hug. She let out a gasp of surprise as his arms found their way around her waist and she was pushed into his chest. She wrapped hers around his neck. He didn't say anything, as usual, but his thoughts were screaming a mile a minute.

'Don'tleavemedon'tleavemedon'tleavemepleasedon'tleaveme_iloveyou.'_

Katherine swallowed hard, grateful to the fact that her friend couldn't see the heat rising in her cheeks again. He said he loved her. _He loved her_.

"One minute!" North called from outside the door. He was ignored.

"Don't be silly," Katherine finally found words, smiling softly. "I could never leave you all. You're my friends. My _family_."

There was a long silence, besides a hushed conversation between North and someone else outside the bedroom door.

"I'm very happy that you're alright, Katherine," Nightlight finally spoke softly. His voice made her break into a smile as he pulled away to see her face.

"I have you to thank for that," she grinned happily. Before she could change her mind, she stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. As she pulled away, the boy gently pushed her back against him, cupping her face in his hands. His soft lips pressed innocently against hers and she grinned again, wrapping her arms around him. That's when the door flew open.

"Aha! I knew you two couldn't be trusted!"

The two jumped away from each other, Katherine's cheeks bright red and Nightlight's entire body glowing with embarrassment.

"I...w-we weren't…it wasn't…" She stuttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, leave the children alone, North." Toothiana stood with the Russian man, smiling fondly at the pair. "It's obvious that they're in love."

This remark didn't help either of their blushes.


End file.
